fading_firesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura Yayoi
Sakura Yayoi '''is a charming young lady that know both magic and the best sword skills from the famous Yayoi household. On her way in her knowledge pilgrimage, she wants to broaden her horizons and find more skills to learn and people with connections to improve her image of the known world. Background Sakura was born in 20BA several generations after the “Warrior of the Broken Blade” and his legacy, however, she is a descendent of his lineage, and possible inheritor of the family’s fortune. She trained when she was little to the best swordswoman of the family, even surpassing Kenji, as predicted by her mother. Being part of a nobility but not royalty, she was eyed by several royal members, including cousins, uncles from family members from royalty, as well some members from other noble houses, including her own. She dated several males and females during her years, but she never found happiness, which made her give a large focus on improving her skills. After the attack of Lugalbanda in 4BA, Sakura tried to commit suicide using her own blade, unable to live with her guilty, however she managed to hit one of her veins and fall unconscious, experiencing a somewhat lucid dream that she died and returned. She was treated and woke up three days later. After that, she decide to undergo into a magic training. Her magic training was hard as she wasn’t born a mage, but became one through sheer willpower alone, a common trait from the family. She endured physical pain, psychological pain and general exhaustion from her training, coupled with her sword training, but eventually managed to be a powerful mage. The magic she practiced, surprisingly, was the protection and healing kind, so she could be standing and fighting as necessary, and in her later years, she started a new training with a mastery of the 4 elements, focusing first on the Air element. Now with 21 years old, she went on a pilgrimage on her own, learning more about the world outside South Chaldae and meeting new people, making new connections and eventually learning about the world. Abilities Magic abilities Sakura had a training from hell, and survived it easily, as expected by any warrior in the family. She possesses the certain magic powers: * '''Magic Resistance: Sakura wasn’t born with mana in her body, so her magic is partially artificial, however due to that, she is resistant to all sorts of magic. Real fire hurts her, magic based fire hurts, but a lot less. * Multi Healing: She can create a small dome of healing energy, healing everyone inside, but not herself. The dome can be entered by anyone and be stay up as long as necessary, or if she is not getting attacked. * Focused Healing: Unlike Multi Healing, Focused only heals herself approximately 80% and closes all possible wounds. However, no objects can be inside her body during the spell. * Jin-Po Healing: The ultimate healing spell she learned, it can heal up to 2 allies, draining quite a bit of her lifeforce. Extremely dangerous and takes 5 minutes of cast. Skilled Swordswoman Sakura is undeniably an excellent swordswoman, hitting her apex at an incredible age of 13 years old, beating people twice, some thrice, her size. She is fast, agile and will hit you like a truck that never there was. She can use the certain sword skills: * False Step: Sakura knows where any enemies will strike if in close range combat, and evade most, if not all hits. Only works if paired against one enemy. * Flash Step: While on the offense against ranged enemies, she can change directions easily while running in full speed. Only works on ranged enemies AND if she is full speed, as mentioned. * The Sakura Hit: If she gets the upper hand on any battle, she won’t show mercy on you. The Sakura Hit deals a massive killing blow which slices any single enemies in half. During the hit, several flowers may burst out of the target. The skill only works once a day. * The Yayoi Technique: While in full speed, she can jump and make an illusion appear, with another two copies of her appearing in midair, however the enemy needs to figure which one is the real one. Works on after jumping during a full speed. Equipment Yabura Renai Yabura Renai is Sakura's personal sword, her most beloved weapon, and a literal unbreakable sword, made of the finest materials ever. Personality Sakura herself is a laid-back woman, with a caring but serious look, caring little about anything else, different than her family and friends. Due to her family backstory and rigid laws, she has a strong morality code, however see the laws themselves sometimes a bit harsh and believe that while everyone needs to be judged by the law, sometimes the law itself is wrong to judge people. Just don’t dismiss her sword skills, you won’t like it what’s coming. Trivia * Sakura Yayoi's name and look comes from an anime/manga called Cu-No. Images Yayoi Sakura 4.jpg|Sakura's old outfit Yayoi Sakura 3.jpg|Sakura's old outfit Yayoi Sakura 2.jpg|Sakura's old outfit Yayoi Sakura 1.jpg|Sakura's old outfit Navigation Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Purple Heart